illécebris
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: Newly appointed Hokage Naruto and his loyal sensei Kakashi have hoodwinked Sakura into taking a mission to seduce a young mob head Koga Higarashi. All while Sasuke is by her side posing as her guard, of course. Rated M for sexual themes, violence, and language. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go respectively to Kishi, the creator of Naruto. I am only humbly attempting to put a little spin on his incredible series! This is not an AU fanfic, but it isn't staying with the canon narutoverse exactly. Sakura got hoodwinked into taking a seduction mission with Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai all put together by Hokage Naruto. Please enjoy, and reviews are extremely appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1**

Stupid Naruto. Sakura would have never agreed to such a ludicrous mission. She didn't care if he was hokage now, he was still the dumb idiot she grew up with. He knew what he was doing, the sly ass grin he had on his face when he announced exactly what their mission was about gave him away. Sakura would've been at least a little less angry if Sasuke wasn't involved. It's mortifying enough attempting to seduce some old ass perv but to have Sasuke be right beside her the whole way? That was enough to make her taste bile in her throat.

"So here it is, our target is Koga Higurashi. He's the head of the mob in the Land of Iron. His dad just died and passed along the family business to him, he's been going freaking crazy. Killing people left and right, caring about nothing but how much sake is in his fridge and how many women he can traffic in. He's got their entire country terrified and needs to be brought down. Recently, he kidnapped the leader of the Land of Iron Marko Huninozuka. We believe he's hidden somewhere in Koga's base, and it's you guys' job to find him and get his ass in charge again."

"How exactly are we to do that" Sasuke monochromatic voice chimed in with no hint of an actual question. He was testing Naruto, seeing if he had even came up with a plan for them.

"Well…" Naruto grinned his usual grin he gets right before doing his sexy no jutsu or when he accidentally walks by a pervy magazine shop. "Sakura, you're the head of this operation."

"What?! Why me?"

"Koga's guards don't let just anyone inside. Especially not a bunch of random ass leaf nin, but he does let in women.."

"don't."

"Sakura, your job is to dress up as skanky as possible, get inside, and find out where this Marko guy is."

"WHAT!?"

"Naruto that's insane." Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to have discontent on the subject. Sai was just as surprised, Kakashi was not.

"I guess if that's what you think is best. We will do so, Lord Hokage." Kakashi and Naruto shared sly smiles before the sensei turned towards the door.

"We should head out as soon as possible, meet me at the gates at 6 am sharp tomorrow morning." And with a small wave of goodbye, Kakashi was gone.

…..

Sai, Sasuke and Sakura all arrived about the same time. Of course, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sakura yawned "Ugh I should've just slept in, I knew he'd be late."

"You sure could use your beauty rest, ugly." Sai smiled

"SAI WHY I OTTA-" before Sakura could clobber Sai's head in, Kakashi suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke and dirt.

"If you all are done playing around, we can leave."

"You're late!" Sakura turned her anger toward the sensei but he was already walking away from the gates and into the wood.

The leaped through the trees for what felt like hours. With every minute that passed, Sakura felt butterflies in her gut. She was terrified. Terrified of blowing her cover, and of Sasuke's reaction of her toying with another man. Mostly, she was scared that he wouldn't show any reaction at all. And then her fears would be reality, she would finally know once and for all that he didn't look at her the way she always wished he would. She knew in her heart there was no future with him.

They approached a large village within the land of iron, and stopped a few yards outside its gates.

"We'll have to go by our assigned aliases. Sakura, you are Kora Kutchikie. A worker at the local brothel coming to please his lord Koga. Sasuke, you are Tamaki Fugioka. Kora's personal body guard and handler."

"I'm her pimp." Sasuke was not pleased with his alias. His disposition was obvious. Sakura wished it was because he didn't want to be around her whenever she was supposed to be seducing, but he probably just didn't like such a non-violent role.

"For lack of a better word, yes. Sai and I are going to pose as land of iron shinobi paid to keep you two safe while you travel. We will not be able to follow you two inside the compound, but we will be in touch."

"Kakashi, I don't have to…" Sakura wanted to ask it, she had to. She would not lose her pureness to a piece of scum like Koga. She couldn't help but steal a glance at the person she'd be more than willing to give that pleasure up to. When she did, she noticed onyx eyes already looking her direction. They quickly looked away, displeased with being caught. _Why was he looking at me like that?_

"No Sakura, you don't have to if you do not feel comfortable. Though..if it comes to that, you might have to."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She wouldn't do it. To hell with the land of iron, she wouldn't go that far.

"I think that's a little morbid." Sasuke surprisingly barked. His eyes were closed and there was a crease forming between them. "How about I beat the truth out him. It would take a lot less time, and won't be such a headache."

"I appreciate your eagerness Sasuke, but we cannot afford to blow our cover. Koga has the most skilled shinobi in this area at his disposal. And though I do not question you all's abilities, I believe we should play it safe." That was odd. Since when does Kakashi want to play it safe? He knows we could all easily take down whatever foe lay ahead, especially at a stupid mobster's palace. What is he hiding?

They all started to change their clothes respectively behind trees and shrubs. Kakashi and Sai were the first to finish and stepped out into the clearing first, dressed casually in Land of Iron ninja gear and matching headbands. Sasuke was the third to come into the clearing. He was in his purple sleeveless shirt annex the uchiha fan, with black pants and black sandals. His katana securely fastened at his side and in plain sight.

Sakura called from behind thick brush "Kakashi sensei..this can't be right.."

"Sakura I saw everyone's clothes myself I assure you everything is right." he called back.

"I don't think I can do this.."

"Come on ugly I don't think you could possibly look worse than you normally do-" I the middle of Sai's 'polite' rudeness Sakura had thrown a log and hit him square in the face.

"Do you ever shut up?!" In her fit of anger, she had stepped out from the brush, completely visible.

Sakura had been put in an extremely low-cut shortened silk kimono with pink and purple flowers carefully crafted all over it. Sasuke couldn't help but notice she no longer possessed the body of the 12 year old girl he left in the village. She was a woman now, and full-figured. He cursed himself for focusing on the curve of her breasts peeking through the low-cut dress.

Her eyes met his onyx ones as soon as they were drifting back up to her face. She turned as pink as her kimono.

"Wow ugly you don't look near as horrific as I imagined." Sai smiled at her, attempting at a compliment.

"Perfect Sakura, you'll pass a mistress easily."

"AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT?!"

The team entered the city cautiously, attempting to not look suspicious. This is where we separate, meet Sai and I on the rooftop of that hotel on the corner at midnight. Before Sakura could turn her head, they both had vanished.

"I guess it's just you and me, Sasuke" Sakura attempted a smile at him, but he had been walking a lot faster than she anticipated and was already a mile ahead of her.

"Wait up!"

The mobster's compound was marvelous. It was unnecessarily large and was fit for a king. The guards out front seemed ostentatious.

"I am Tamaki Fugioka, here to deliver a gift for Lord Koga. I am sure Hokage Naruto of the Leaf sent a letter of our intent."

"Yes Mr. Fugioka, the young lord has been expecting you." With that confirmation, the large doors to Koga's extravagant home opened for them.

"Stay close to me." Sasuke ordered under his breath.

Sakura was surprised by this order, this was the first actual concern Sasuke had shown for her since the war. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't stop staring at his face. His incredibly handsome face-

Sakura slammed into something hard, and rubbed her head. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING"

"hahaha what a feisty one. I love a woman with some fire in her."

The deep raspy voice of a young man surprised her, she looked up ignoring the throbbing in her head.

"Koga, and you must be Kora." Koga bent down to take Sakura's hand and kiss it. Koga was a handsome man, by average standards. His shaggy dirt brown hair and soft grey eyes could come across as beautiful. Any woman would find him attractive. But next to Sasuke, he looked like a sea otter. To Sakura, Sasuke's beauty outweighed that of a god.

"Uh..Hello, Lord Koga." Sakura bowed quickly, hoping to ease the tension and apologize for her rudeness.

Sasuke did not bow. Sakura didn't expect him to, that just wasn't in his nature. Koga glanced at Sasuke, sizing him up.

"And you must be her guard, Takashi was it?"

"Tamaki." Sasuke irritability was unbearably obvious.

"Hm. Well, I must welcome you both to my home. Please! Follow me!" Koga took Sakura's arm and yanked her along, leaving Sasuke to trail behind.

Koga led them to an incredible dining hall. Fully dressed with a long extravagant dinner table with all the trimmings and an unrealistically huge fire place whose fire lit up the entire room.

"This is where we have our meals, of course. Hahaha if you already can't tell." Koga bellowed another laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I will show you to your respective chambers. Takashi, would you like to stay in a room with the princess so we could share?"

Sakura's face blushed an intense red.

"NO" "Yes."

Sasuke and Sakura answered harmonically.

"WHAT?!" Sakura looked at Sasuke for an explanation, he continued looking only at Koga.

"I have grown accustomed to her presence in my chambers. I would hate to break the routine, you understand."

Sakura's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what sasuke was doing. The whole point of this was to get her alone with Koga to get the information out of him, and her Sasuke is sharing her room with her! She'd never get alone with Koga.

Koga bursted into laughter. "I knew it! I saw it all over your face as soon as I kissed princess's hand. Fine with me, I'll just have to steal her every other night." He winked in Sakura's direction.

Koga played the kind host card and showed the two to 'their' room. The room was beyond beautiful. It was overdone in all the shades of red. Red satin curtains and sheets with a dark ruby red carpet. The bed..ugh the bed was so small. Sakura was at least hoping it wouldn't be awkward with a king sized or even a queen. But it was a full, no maybe not even that big. It was obviously strategically made to bring whatever couple shared it as close as possible.

Sasuke still didn't make himself at home even when Koga and his army of guards bid them goodnight. He silently checked the room and peeked out the window for any signs of danger.

Sakura simply sighed and started putting her things away.

"Sasuke why did you-" before Sakura could even form a complete question, she was silenced.

Sakura had had her back to him while unpacking her belongings. While she was attempting to speak, he had grabbed both wrists from behind and pinned her to the wall in front of her.

"Don't move." His voice was partially inaudible, she almost didn't even catch it.

Before she could protest, his lips found her throat. Sakura couldn't moan, she wouldn't let her cries escape. She clamped her lips shut, Sasuke could still hear her muffles cries.

"Moan for me, Kora" Kora..so that's what this is about. Koga must be watching, and Sasuke knows it. So he's trying to play his part. Sakura's cries of pleasure threatened to turn into tears and cried of pain. How could she be so stupid. As quickly as it had started, Sasuke backed off.

Sakura was left leaning against the wall, gasping and choking on the sobs that threatened to come.

"I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped. He was watching through our window through a spy shinobi."

"Yeah, I know."

Sasuke sensed the pain in her voice, and looked up.

"Sakura-" "I'm going to take a shower."

And with that, sakura stomped into the bathroom they now shared and slammed the door behind her. Silently letting her tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews thus far:) you have no idea how much that means to an author, so keep them coming! I hope you all are enjoying my story and please keep in mind this is rated M for a reason!**

 **Chapter 2**

To say their first night together was awkward was an intense understatement. By the time Sakura had exited the bathroom, eyes still puffy from the tears she let fall, Sasuke had already claimed his side of the bed. Laying on his side, he seemed calmly at sleep. Sakura slowly slipped into her side of the small but oh-so comfortable bed. All the while trying not to touch him. She laid on her back, staring up into the grand chandelier now turned off. _Sasuke is here..sleeping next to me. And he couldn't be more distant. He doesn't care about me. He cares about the mission. It's always been about the mission._ The tears threatened to spill again, but abruptly stopped when she heard Sasuke stir. He had flipped on his other side, now facing her. He was so beautiful even when he slept. He reverted back to his 12 year old self when he slept so peacefully. This was actually the most rested and at peace she has ever seen Sasuke. She found herself staring, staring far longer than someone simply admiring his beauty. She was so in love with him it made her chest ache, it just wasn't fair. Why can't she be more like him? And then her emeralds met onyx.

She was taken aback and turned as deep red as their satin sheets "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke you looked so peaceful it was just I-I've never seen you like that he he" her words came out like vomit. She was always so unbearably truthful to Sasuke, even when she tried her hardest not to. She braced herself for the glare, for the "you're being annoying" retort. But it never came, instead his eyes seemed sad. Very sad.

"I wasn't asleep."

"What?"

"I can't afford to sleep, not with his lackys standing behind our door. I have to remain alert, you can sleep. I'll keep an eye out." _He's lying, he's just embarrassed he was caught fast asleep._

Sakura smiled, "Okay"

"Why do you always grin like that, like you know something I don't?"

This caught her by surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just know you a lot better than you give me credit for." She smiled again, her words filled with truth as they always did when she spoke with Sasuke.

"hmph, and you think I know nothing about you? This isn't one sided."

"What do you mean..?"

"I know what you're thinking before you think it. Others may not notice it as well, but you wear your emotions on your sleeve. They're always written all over your face. "

"Naruto always said I did..never believed him until now."

"Naruto….of course Naruto noticed." Sasuke closed his eyes again, and spoke through his teeth.

"What's wrong?" _our pillow talk can't end now..I won't let it._

"You and Naruto spent a lot of time together after I left, didn't you?"

"Yes we did, why?"

"Does he still have that moronic crush?"

"On me? No no! You didn't know? He's married to Hinata now"

"Oh…I hadn't even bothered to ask him about things like that. Come to think of it I did get this frilly letter while I was traveling from him."

"Didn't you open it?!"

"No."

"Sasuke! You can't just throw things like that away!"

Sasuke smirked "Maybe I should've brought you with me. Maybe I would have been able to attend his wedding."

Sakura's face turned bright pink, then pale white. _He's admitting he wouldn't have minded me coming with him. That I should've came with him._

"Why the blush?" Sakura met his eyes again to see a completely mellow and analytical expression. Sasuke studied her constantly changing emotions like an Academy book.

"I just..I really wanted to come with you, Sasuke."

"I know." Those were the only words that would come out. He didn't have any other answer for her.

The silence between them grew, nether were anywhere close to sleep. But neither chose to speak.

Sakura turned on her back again, Sasuke's eyes never leaving her.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" she finally decided to say. He hm'd back at her as a response, but kept his position.

Sakura woke to an intense warmth. The warm sheets smelled of pine and the air right before a thunderstorm. It was a beautiful scent, and she found herself breathing in deeply before snuggling into it even more. But the sheets were much harder than she remembered, almost bulky with their own muscle tone. She sleepily opened her eyes, the sheets had changed to whitish fleshy color. And had the muscles and abs of a god. Slowly, she tilted her head up to meet the questioning onyx ones of the sheets' owner. She jumped, using her palms to hold her weight, balancing on his chest.

"Sasuke!?"

"Did you forget I was here?" Sasuke's question was completely nonchalant, his arms were stretched out behind him, hold up his head. He looked completely at ease.

"No..I just" Sakura was saved by their awkward encounter by their room's door suddenly being slammed open.

"Madame, you are wanted this evening by the young lord. We have brought you gifts as well as your gown to be worn for his lordship." The identical guards filed in, bringing fruit baskets and candies. As well as Sakura's elaborate gown. Sasuke's eyes wouldn't leave the guards.

Noticing the awkwardness of her and Sasuke's position, she shift and crept out of the bed hoping to retrieve the gifts and retreat into the bathroom. On her way to the bountiful gifts, she glanced out the window. Instead of seeing a sunrise, it was almost sunset.

"How long have I been asleep!?" she rushed to the window. Her and Sasuke's talk must have lasted far longer than she thought, and its emotional drain on her left her in need of some serious rest. How incredibly comfortable and warm Sasuke's chest had been probably prolonged her sleep even more. How long had Sasuke been awake?

"You were tired, you barely moved all night." Sasuke moved from the bed as well, and walked towards the guards to take, and inspect, all of Sakura's new gifts.

 _Barely moved all night? How about the fact I moved right onto your chest and held on for dear life?_

Sasuke was just a huge riddle. A big, strong, seductively handsome but equally irritating and selfish riddle.

"We shall bid you goodbye for now Ms. Kutchikie. Lord Koga will be back at 9 to retrieve you himself. Master Tamaki, please accompany me." The guard was well-mannered, and didn't sound suspicious. But Sakura still felt a tightening in her stomach at the thought of Sasuke leaving. Of course, Sasuke read that all over her face.

He walked over to her and handed her gifts and patted her on the head. "I'll be back, the weather is nice this evening. You should have a look around the premises." Sakura knew what that meant, Kakashi and Sai were expecting them on the hotel rooftop at nightfall. And since Sasuke would obviously not be able to make it, he reminded her to still attend.

After Sasuke and the guards left, Sakura quickly put away all her new belongings and changed into a new kimono mirroring the one she wore the day before. She opened the window to attempt to leave for her team mates, but her gown caught her eye. She walked back towards the bed where her gown laid. It was a satin red, with a long slit up the side that looked as if it would be clear up to her hip. The neckline plunged down and ended at what looked like would be her belly button. And the back was made up of dozens of criss-cross patterns. Sakura grimaced, this Koga guy sure was a creep. She fought off the annoyance and leaped out the window.

The night had brought a cold mist with it, Sakura could feel the light rain on her face as she looked at her teammates on the rooftops. It filled up her lashes and she had to constantly wipe her eyes.

"I was able to overhear the conversations between Koga and Sasuke." Sai spoke

"So that's where they took him? To meet with Koga?" Sakura felt her heart race, she saw how Koga sized him up.

"Yes, it seems like Sasuke may get more out of him than you will. Koga said he has a mission for him that he will pay handsomely for. He has been given word that leaf nin are on their way to retrieve on of his prisoners. He plans to hire Sasuke to guard him."

"So I'm off the hook!" Sakura was ecstatic.

"Not exactly, if we take you out of the picture Sasuke as your hired guard would have to leave with you. We have to keep on as if nothing has changed. Sakura, just in case Koga changes his mind about Sasuke still attempt to get some information out of him." Kakashi chimed in

"Yes, alright."

Kakashi checked his watch, "Looks like you better hurry Sakura, you've got a party to attend."

"Don't remind me." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't have slept all day you wouldn't be so grumpy." Kakashi grinned

"yeah well..WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

But the two had already disappeared.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Sakura was still fuming when got back to the room. It was bad enough having Koga's shinobi spying on them but to have Kakashi doing it too?

Sasuke still hadn't returned, so she took the time alone to slip into her dress. It was even more showy on her than she first thought. She pulled her hair up into a small messy bun and angrily put on her heels. She was mortified, she couldn't let Sasuke see her like this. She stopped to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Thankfully she did, because in the midst of her irritably putting on her gown she hadn't completely covered her breasts. She looked more like a prostitute walking the streets at night than an expensive call girl. She attempted to pull the fabric over her breasts with no prevail. While she grew more frustrated, she heard a throat being cleared behind her. Standing in the bathroom door, was Sasuke.

They met eyes in the mirror, and he quickly looked away. A small blush playing on his cheeks.

"I'm going to demand you a new dress." He simply said as he walked away, hand firmly grasping the tip of his katana.

"Wait!" Sakura ran out of the bathroom and caught Sasuke by the shoulder.

"Kakashi sensei said I have to do this as if nothing has changed. He told me what Koga asked of you."

"I figured at least one of them were watching. That still doesn't explain why you have to keep up this charade." He sounded irritated.

"He said that if I stopped and tried to leave you would have to leave as well. We have to keep up our story for the sake of the mission."

"For the sake of the mission. And you dressed like that is part of it? That's stupid." Sasuke's back was still facing her, and he only gave her the satisfaction of seeing his profile and the angry growl beginning to form on his lips.

"I don't like it either, I despise this entire mission actually. But look at me, I look like a cheap date. I won't even begin to catch his eye so maybe if I lay low you can take over."

Sasuke's fist curled even tighter before he vanished.

"Sasuke?"

But he was behind her, hands on her shoulders. His fingers were so tight around her arms that she winced in pain. He was so strong, he wasn't even using chakra. This was all Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?.."

"If you think you can lay low while looking like that, Sakura, you're blind." His voice was much softer this time. It sent chills down her spine and a red tint to her cheeks. Sakura..he had called her by her real name, not her alias. Was this the real Sasuke? Was he really doing this?

His right hand slowly lifted from his grasp on her arm to her neck, and then lightly pulled her chin back.

"Your necklace is twisted" He slowly untwisted the chain around her neck and let his fingers linger on her collar bone for much longer than he anticipated. Sasuke lost himself when he was this close to Sakura. Her scent suffocated him and clouded all of his senses without his consent. Before he could stop himself, he had his lips pressed to her throat. Sakura gasped, and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke.."

"Princess!"

The couple froze, Sasuke's eyes narrowed with his lips still locked to Sakura's neck. Slowly, he backed away leaving Sakura in a complete daze. Koga busted into the room to find a red faced and sweaty Sakura.

"Princess! Are you that embarrassed to have me see you in that?" Koga grinned a perverted smile.

Sakura jumped back into reality and glanced around her, Sasuke was gone.

"I uh.."

"You look incredible my flower." Koga walked slowly towards her and picked up a strand of her hair that had fallen out of the bun during Sasuke's sudden advance. Koga leaned his lips next to her ear.

"You look good enough to eat, I just might have to later."

Sakura's blush was not one like what Sasuke had given her. He had put her in complete bliss. But this man, this man made her want to vomit.

"Come on we're already late!" Koga grabbed Sakura's wrist and drug her out of the room. But not before she caught a glance of narrowed red sharingan eyes in a dark corner of the bedroom before the door closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this story is going to be a lot longer than I anticipated! But it's all alright, I know when I read fanfics I love the longer, the better. Enjoy and please review if you'd like : )**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura would have to have a long talk with Sasuke after this was all over. She was so confused, he made no sense. One minute he wants nothing to do with her, and the next he has his hands all over her. It just isn't adding up. But that's Sasuke..

"What's wrong little flower?" Kiba looked down at Sakura, his grip still around her wrist. He hardly looked as concerned as he sounded.

"What? Oh nothing, I'm just excited is all" Sakura erased all trace of her irritation with Sasuke, and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Koga led her to the dining hall once more, this time it was all dolled up with crystal and gold satin table cloths. The room was filled with the wealthiest of Iron, all contemplating what their next big purchases will be while carefully sipping on sparkling glasses of wine. The eyes that found Sakura were of discontent, but understanding. It was no secret Koga liked the women of the night.

Sakura blushed and looked away from the people in the dining hall, she didn't like being patronized. Soon her blush and embarrassment turned to fury. She tightened her hands into fists.

Koga leaned close to her ear again, "Don't worry pinky, they're just jealous."

Sakura forced a smile, "Yes, of course."

"Young lord, your guest is being..uncooperative. We request your lordship immediately." One of Koga's guards approached them to give Koga a report on their "guest" that was no doubt Marko.

Koga made a grunting noise and scratched his head. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Sorry but I've gotta take care of this, Princess." He patted Sakura on the head, she caught his hand.

"Please..please let me come watch. I love a man with authority.." Sakura almost could taste the vomit that was threatening to come up in her throat.

Koga was surprised, very surprised at her sudden request.

"Wow missy, you're a lot kinkier than I pinned you for. Of course you may accompany me, my lady."

Koga bowed and gestured for her to follow the guard in front of him.

The two followed Koga's guard deep beneath the grand estate, in what reminded her of Orochimaru's hideout. They passed many cells, all with nothing but a small window of bars to see through. She could hear the screams of the captured men. She tried to hide her discontent, but failed.

"Stay close to me." Koga's sudden concern surprised her, and infuriated her. His choice of words mimicked that of Sasuke's. And she hated him for it. She hated the fact that he chose that sentence. Only Sasuke could say that to her, only he could protect her. What made Koga think he could even begin to take Sasuke's place? _Take Sasuke's place._ Sakura had to remind herself Sasuke was nothing romantic to her. He was her teammate and lifelong friend. That's all.. He only showed concern for her for the mission. It was about the mission. It was always be about the mission.

At the end of the tunnel of cells, they reached a large cement door with a lock pad on the right side of it. The guard approached it and laid his palm on the pad, it glowed a bright red and opened the door.

They followed the guard into the giant cell, it was pitch black except for a single bright white light in the very center. Someone was sitting tied to a chair, and there was blood on the floor. Sakura couldn't see who it was, there was a circle of identical guards surrounding the inmate.

"Disperse" Koga barked the order and it made Sakura jump. The guards did what they were told and made a perfect line beside the captive bleeding in the chair.

It was no doubt Marko. Sakura recognized him from pictures Naruto showed them. He was old, but not passed 60. His light brown hair had strands of grey and his beard has grown out tremendously since the picture she saw was taken. He met eyes with her, pleading. Sakura was furious, she wanted to murder Koga right there. She could easily take on the others.

"Well Mr. Man, what's this I hear about you being uncooperative?" Koga had a wry smile on his face as he went to stand right in front of Marko.

"Go to hell, you pitiful excuse for-" Before Marko could finish his complement, Koga nailed him right in the face. He made him spit out blood with a horrible cough. Marko was on the verge of death.

"Stop!" Sakura couldn't help herself, seeing him be so helpless made her furious.

Koga wasn't surprised "I thought you liked a man in charge"

"Yeah, a man in charge. Not a man with a chip on his shoulder and a need to torture those that are obviously not a threat to him."

After her outburst, Koga's resolve on keeping his hostage alive cracked. With another blow to the face with his foot, Marko's chair was flipped over. His eyes were strained open, unblinking. He had succumbed to death.

Koga slowly approached Sakura, ever so calmly, still wearing the smile he gave Marko before making him spew blood and succumb to death by his heel. And then he did the same to Sakura.

She didn't even see it happen, she suddenly had a ringing in her ears and her neck felt like it was broken. She found herself all the sudden staring at the wall to her left, away from Koga.

"You should learn to shut that pretty little mouth. Because don't you worry, I have no problem shutting it for you."

All the stories were true. He was a monster. His kind demeanor as a young misunderstood mobster was a sham, he was completely insane and out for blood.

Sakura slowly looked at him, rubbing her cheek where his fist had collided.

"I'm…I'm sorry, lord Koga." Sakura spat out the words. Her tone did not match them, and he picked up on it.

"Boys I guess she wants another. Actually..I think I know what I'll do to make her think twice about spitting such words at me."

As if reading his mind, his guards began circling around them, grinning widely.

 _The mission is over. Screw this stupid mission, he's going to kill me._ Sakura began channeling her chakra to her fists, ready to destroy whoever touched her next.

Koga grabbed her by the arm, and just before she could collide her fist into his stomach he slapped a collar around her neck. Her chakra stilled, and she felt like she was being paralyzed. _It's a chakra collar. He knows. He knows I'm a leaf shinobi, our cover is blown. What am I doing to do?!_

"Like it? I designed it myself. Well..my top scientists designed it with my help. It stops the flow of chakra, and paralyzes anyone that wears it. I know you don't have chakra, or even if you did you'd have no idea what to do with it. But it works for my simple pleasures such as this." Koga began letting his hands drift and linger over her chest and down her stomach. He stood up "Watch this boys, this is how you teach a woman manners." He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor.

 _Our cover isn't blown. He doesn't know. But this is worse..this is so much worse. Just put a kunai in my stomach._

He pulled Sakura's body into an upright sitting position, with her back against the wall and began disrobing her. "This dress is a beauty don't you think? Picked it out myself, one wrong move and the whole thing comes tumbling down." With that last word, he tugged on a strap pulling down the entire top of the dress. Leaving Sakura completely bare chested for all to see. He leaned in nose to nose with her paralyzed body pumping with fury. "You're mine, Kora."

"AHHH!" Koga's head snapped in the direction one of his guard's scream came from and Sakura's eyes attempted to find the source of the horrible sound.

"AAAGHHHH!" The guards' screams were coming closer and closer together one by one they were falling to a horrible death Sakura could not see.

"What is going on?!" Koga stood up to see what was mutilating his subordinates.

"You..I knew you would-" In the middle of threatening the unwelcome visitor, Koga was cut off with a hand to his throat.

"Die." The owner of the voice sliced into Koga's stomach with a katana and let his lifeless body fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Sakura's eyes looked up toward her savior, but all could she could make out was his silhouette. His fingers lingered on her collar, and gently took it off. With the sudden rush of chakra and relief Sakura gasped and leaned forward only to be caught by his capable hands.

She looked up at her helper's face to thank him. "Sasuke..you came for me." His beautiful face was speckled with flicks of blood from his victims, but all the more attractive and kind. Everything Koga wasn't.

"I'm so..I'm so happy it was you." Sakura smiled at him, and suddenly grabbed him for one of those hugs he always hated as genin. Sasuke hugged her back, a lot harder than he planned. He could feel her struggling for air. He quickly pulled her back, hands still on her shoulders. It was then he realized she was nude from the waist up. "Pu-put your dress back on." He dropped his hand and looked off to his right.

Sakura realized her nudity too and blushed a fiery red. But this time..this time she was going to test him. If he wanted to protect her just because of the mission, why go as far as to kill Koga for what he was about to do? He sabotaged the whole thing. She was going to play his little mind game. And win.

"Why the blush Sasuke? You didn't seem so prude in our room earlier tonight."

Sakura's sudden change in demeanor surprised Sasuke. He turned towards her, a blush still playing under his eyes.

"You were fully clothed then."

"Wouldn't you prefer me like this? You seemed like you wanted nothing but this then."

Sasuke was more than surprised now.

"What are you getting at Sakura" It was getting harder for him to focus.

Sakura leaned forward towards him and rested her lips on his throat.

"Thank you..Sasuke. For everything."

He was trembling now. She was making him tremble. That's all the confirmation she needed.

She drew back "I hear more guards coming, we've got to get out of here." She jumped up to fix her dress and rip the bottom out in order to run without trouble. Sasuke was still knelt on the ground where she left him.

"Sasuke?"

He stood, back to her and a smile playing on his lips. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**If you'd like to see some more of everything SasuSaku, if your life isn't already completely overrun by them, check out my blog on tumblr: ) sk8trgurl247 Cherry Tomato. I post everything Naruto, Team 7 and SasuSaku related. And for those of you who have been asking, it is titled illecebris because that is latin for "seduction" or "enticing". That is what the bulk of my story is about, these two enticing each other and breaking through that sexual tension that has been between them the entire original series. Or in my opinion, anyway. Any who, enjoy the new installment of illecebris featuring Sasuke's point of view, Chapter 4!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Sakura and Sasuke ran down the long corridor of prisoners towards the exit. Koga had killed Marko, and Sasuke had killed Koga. But not for that reason. Thinking of Koga even attempting to do what he was about to do made his fists curl up again making his knuckles go white. He wished he could've spent more time killing him, instead of using just one blow. Sakura broke him of his fantasy of different ways he could've tortured the mob brat.

"The others..we have to set them free."

Of course. Typical Sakura.

"Fine. Get the left side, I've got the right."

The two released all the prisoners, who gratefully thanked them before running off to escape. The upper class above would have a field day with this. Guards running frantic, and random prisoners they didn't know exist attempting to escape and maybe sending a couple of them to hell on their way out.

"Sasuke, how did you find me? How did you know I was in trouble?'

"I felt your chakra spike, I knew you would've only done so when in danger. So I came"

Simple enough, except the fact that he transported there. He didn't even think twice. He knew it would take up too much chakra. But he acted on impulse. Thinking of her in danger sent his blood boiling.

"Thank you again, Sasuke"

He remembered the first time she thanked him for saving her. The way she made him tremble..

"Welcome." He wouldn't let her do that again, he couldn't let her see him like that. So open, so vulnerable.

They reached the dinning hall, which was ripped to bits. The glorious golden tables were flipped and the tapestries all destroyed. By the released prisoners no less. Our cover was blown and the mission failed, there was no use hiding out anymore for Kakashi and Sai. They were already in the hall, assessing the damage.

"Sakura! Sasuke! What happened?" Kakashi called to them

"Well I-" Sakura started, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Koga tried to rape her, I killed him. I didn't get there in time to save Marko before he murdered him."

"Marko's dead?!" Kakashi wasn't as angry as sasuke had anticipated. In fact, he kept looking from sakura and back to sasuke. Like he could sense the change in their demeanor towards each other.

He sighed "Well, I guess it was out of our hands." Kakashi was acting increasingly odd. Sai was already always odd.

"You there! You killed our young lord! YOU MURDERER!" One of the guests was angrily pointing and screaming at Sasuke.

He continued "Guards! Get him and his whore!"

"Sasuke, take Sakura and get the hell out of her. We'll hold everyone off. Find somewhere safe, we'll meet at the rendezvous point tomorrow at dusk." With that, kakashi disappeared and started beating through the string of guards, Sai close behind.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and picked her up bridal style. "Sasuke I am perfectly capable of walking!"

"Shut it, I'm much faster than you."

Actually, he just couldn't bear to watch her body run around in that dress anymore. It was just too much.

Sasuke leapt from the mobster's estate and into the night. The city was now overrun by guards and police. All looking for him and Sakura. He stopped in a dark ally and sat her down.

He took off his sleeveless shirt. "Here" he handed it to her without looking her way. He was too busy looking around the corner.

She understood. "Thank you, Sasuke."

She hid by a large dumpster and began taking off the dress, replacing it with his oversized shirt. It covered her like a dress. But the deep cut of the front still showed too much of her breasts. She felt like she was constantly showing him far too much. But it just couldn't be helped.

When she emerged he approached her.

"We can find shelter in the woods outside the city for the night, a storm is coming and they'll probably put off the search until the morning. We can sleep there and then head to the rendezvous point around dusk to meet the others."

Sakura nodded, "Sounds good"

Sasuke didn't carry her this time. His shirt covered her enough while she stood but if he picked her up it would graze up her legs a little too far. He decided to let her run on her own.

They leapt through the trees until Sakura caught sight of a cave just beside a small ravine just as it started to rain.

"Hey look!" she pointed towards it.

Better than nothing. Sasuke jumped down towards it, sakura following suit.

 **Sakura**

They entered the small cave and Sasuke moved a large boulder to seal them inside while Sakura created a small fire to keep them warm through the storm.

Sakura couldn't help but notice Sasuke's nude upper body. His muscles were unnerving, he was so incredible it made her palms sweat. It didn't help that her shirt smelled like him. Like pine needles and the air before a storm. It suffocated her.

"What?" he caught her staring.

She jumped "Nothing! I made a fire.."

"Good, nice thinking Sakura." She lived for the small compliments her gave her.

Sasuke sat by the fire, opposite her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her, with true concern.

"Yes..I've never..I honestly have never been so terrified. To think a man could ever treat a woman that way..to treat anyone that way."

"It's vile." There was poison in his tone. He hated Koga. He wanted him alive again so he could torture him back to death.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"What was the meaning of that back there?"

"What?" she knew what he was referring to. But she wanted to hear him say it.

"You know what I'm talking about." He was getting annoyed.

"I had to test a theory.."

"What kind of theory?" he was intrigued now.

"uhm..what you did in the room we shared..I wanted to see what would happen if you got a taste of your own medicine."

"So you're theory was I wouldn't show any reaction."

"Pretty much.."

"Hmpf."

Sakura was beginning to blush. She regretted her actions, she wish she could've taken it back. Taken everything back. But she was too far in now.

"I'm cold." Sasuke's sudden words startled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to need my shirt back."

"Sa—sasuke I don't have anything else to where!"

"That's not my problem."

What was he thinking? She'd be completely naked if he took it back.

He stood "Sakura, give it back."

"Bu-but Sasuke"

He walked over towards her. She stood up, furious.

"No! I am not going to walk around naked because you're cold if you're that damn cold sit your ass by the fire!"

"Sakura" his tone was kind, and calm. It surprised her.

He stretched out his hand and touched her face where it was swollen from Koga's blow.

"I will never let something like that happen to you again. No one will touch you."

"Sasuke.."

His hand brushed her hair behind her ear, and glided it down her neck and took hold of the collar of his shirt she wore. He leaned in, his lips to her ear.

"I'm still going to have to take this from you."

"Sasuke wait!"

"What?"

"Why are you playing with me.." Tears were beginning to show up in her eyes.

"Sakura..I"

"NO JUST SHUT UP. I'm done playing games with you! You know how I feel but I have no clue how you feel about me. It's unnerving. It makes me want to scream. You keep doing these things..that make me so happy. But, but you're just playing with me aren't you!? Sasuke!"

Before she could finish, Sasuke had closed the space between them. And stopped her curses with his lips sealed onto hers.

Sakura's eyes stayed open in shock, tears still running down her face. Once she realized what was happening to her was real, and not just a dream she had always had, she closed her eyes. And kissed him back


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so proud of the story thus far, and there is much more to come: ) Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it keeps me wanting to write more and more. I even accept constructive criticisms, they are so important because most of the time they are from users just trying to help make a great story even better. So please don't hesitate to shoot me a message with any suggestions or questions as well! I love hearing back from my audience. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sasuke**

Sakura challenged him. She wanted to test her theory that he was the emotionless monster he had always been towards her. But enough was enough. She had made him feel a way no one had ever made him feel, she even put a smile on his face brighter than any smile Naruto gave him. She was something to him, he knew that for sure now. Something far more than a teammate, than a friend, and she most certainly wasn't like a sister. He figured this was a best time as any. He could also use it as a little payback, for making him so vulnerable while they were beneath the compound. He forgot the torture, the pain he had put her through. When he was with her, he forgot about all those things. Her smile and scent surrounded him, making him forget all things. He could hear the pain in her voice, the horrible things he had put her through was making her second guess his motives. And he didn't blame her.

"NO JUST SHUT UP. I'm done playing games with you! You know how I feel but I have no clue how you feel about me. It's unnerving. It makes me want to scream. You keep doing these things..that make me so happy. But, but you're just playing with me aren't you!? Sasuke!"

Her outburst didn't surprise him, he had been toying with her. Without his own consent, he had been playing with her since that first night in the estate. He just couldn't help it, the way he felt around her was uncontrollable. And it was growing worse every day they spent together. And when they were alone..it was unbearable. Watching tears swell up in her eyes made his chest ache. He hated when she cried, he hated more than anything that he himself made her cry more than anything on the planet. Her tears almost made him stay that last night in the village, and this time he would make it up to her for choosing to leave.

 **Sakura**

Sasuke's kiss was hard, he had done it absentmindedly and collided with her mouth almost painfully. After she responded to the kiss, he calmed down and became seductively gentle. The kiss lasted so long Sakura forgot to breathe, and her head felt like it was going to explode. But she ignored it, she wanted this to last forever. He tasted almost sweet, a smile played at her lips while they continued. Funny, the man with such a distaste for sweets tasted like candy. Then the fire went out.

Their kiss broke out of shock. Sakura had not gathered enough wood to keep the fire going long enough. She blushed in the dark from her incompetence.

They could see a small outline of each other's silhouettes from the moonlight creeping through the cracks in the boulder. The storm had stopped, but she could still smell the rain.

Sasuke walked towards the boulder and pushed it to the side a few inches to check their surroundings.

"The storm has subsided, I don't sense any enemy chakra. Do you?"

Sakura was still in a girlish daze, barely seeing what was in front of her. She snapped out of it when she noticed Sasuke's questioning stare.

"What?! Oh, no no I don't' hehehe" Sakura quickly tried to recover, but failed. Sasuke could always see right through her.

He closed the boulder door again.

"It's going to get very cold in here, very quickly." Sasuke told her.

"I guess you're definitely going to need this back.." Sakura started slowly pulled down at his shirt she wore. If they were playing games, she was going to win.

Sasuke thanked the darkness for hiding his blush.

"No, it's fine. You can keep it."

"You'll catch cold if you don't take it..Sasuke."

"Sakura, stop."

"Why?"

He closed the distance between them and brought the sleeve of his shirt back up on her shoulder.

"I want you alive."

"I think I'll be okay, you'll just have to keep me warm. Unless you don't want to.."

With that last sentence, she knocked his hand from her shoulder and drifted both shoulders of the shirt off her own. The shirt fell to the ground with a small rustling sound. Sasuke had been averting his eyes by looking at the ground, when he saw the shirt now lay there, he had to look up. With the moonlight's help he saw Sakura's bare upper body for the second time. This time it was even more beautiful, his breath audibly caught in his throat.

Sakura noticed.

She took his hand that once attempted to stop her and slowly placed it on her chest between her breasts.

"My heart..my heart has always belonged to you..Sasuke."

She was asking him how he felt about her. She wanted an answer, and he was too frozen to give it to her. His head screamed at him to move, to yank his hand away so he could think clearly. But he couldn't. and he didn't.

He quickly moved his hand resting on her chest towards her neck and lifted her chin with her thumb so his lips could meet hers. If this doesn't give her an answer, he doesn't care at this moment what will.

Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair. A small growl escaped his throat and she trembled with excitement. He picked her up in a swift movement and she felt her naked back hit a cold cave wall. They were both breathless, the cave was filled with their short heaving and her small moans.

Sasuke's hand travelled dangerously close to her lower backside, he decided to rest them around her thighs. Cupping it instead. The wait was killing her, she wanted him to touch her everywhere, in every way he wanted. But he wasn't giving in anytime soon to that. Irritated, she upped her antics. Sakura deepened their kiss, and made her hands travel from his hair down his chest. Carefully digging in her nails on the way. He growled again, his hands on her thighs tightened almost painfully. She was definitely going to have bruises, and that excited her. She slowly let her tongue challenge his in his mouth, and that was it for him. He quickly drew back, letting her down quickly. She was gasping for air, leaning against the wall he slammed her against in such a passionate way just a moment ago.

He took off his shirt again, and excitement welled up in her stomach once more. But he simply put it over her shoulders, urging her to put it back on.

"We've got to save our strength, we don't know what's going to be out there tomorrow." His voice was like ice, all passion gone from it.

Sakura fought back her displeasure, she felt her heart sink to her stomach. Why did he stop?

Sasuke laid down on the other side of the cave, ready for sleep, and waved her over.

"You're going to die if you stay over there by yourself."

"Sasuke..that just now.."

"Don't worry about it, right now I care more about us dying from hyperthermia."

So that was his game. She tightened her hands into fists and stomped over next to him. She laid down beside him, and turned her back. She didn't want to touch him.

She heard him sigh, and his arms found her. In an unbreakable embrace, he pulled her into him. Instantly warming her. Sakura didn't realize how tired she really was and with Sasuke's scent swarming around her, she quickly fell asleep.

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He didn't even attempt to close his eyes, he knew sleep wasn't coming for him tonight. What he did was too far, if he let his body get the best of him he would've done far more. He couldn't allow himself to do that. Sakura deserved words. She deserved an explanation from him before he did such a thing to her. They had to talk, and soon, or he wouldn't last much longer. Another slip up, and he'd give in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sunlight dripped into the hollow cave through the cracks in the makeshift boulder door Sasuke had created. The light stung Sakura's eyes, she felt as if she had only been asleep an hour. She hadn't had a sleep so deep and with so much comfort in her entire life. She shivered, the storm had brought the temperature down tremendously, and Sasuke's shirt wasn't giving her enough warmth. Speaking of warmth..the body that she was wrapped up in before she fell asleep was missing. She quickly rose up.

"Sasuke?!"

"Right here"

She turned her head, Sasuke was sitting with his back against the wall with a firm hold on his katana.

"Did something happen?"

"I heard them snooping around a few hours ago"

A few hours ago..how long had he been awake watching over her?

"Oh..Do you need me to take watch?"

"No need, we'll head out now."

Sakura didn't want to leave. Leaving meant they'd be reunited with Kakashi and Sai, leaving meant they would no longer be trapped alone together, leaving meant this may be her last few seconds with him alone. Sasuke had stood and was walking towards the entrance, Sakura stood as well.

"Wait!"

He stopped immediately, and turned his head questioningly towards her.

"I..We need to talk, Sasuke."

"We don't have time for that right now, Sakura."

She knew it. He wasn't going to touch her ever again. He was never going to tell her how he felt because there was nothing to tell. She fought back her tears, there was no sadness this time. Only anger.

"No. I said wait."

Sasuke was more than surprised. He turned completely towards her.

"Sakura what's going on-"

"WE AREN'T LEAVING UNTIL I GET THE TRUTH."

"What truth are you referring to, Sakura" it wasn't a question

Her eyes narrowed. "You know exactly as to what I am referring to. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of always trying to read between the lines and hanging on every word you say. You're like a big stupid puzzle and I'm not playing anymore! You can't tell me I mean nothing to you, and then have a night like that. What the hell do you take me for?! I have been with you through everything. All those missions, the chunin exams, the war. Everything. And I've always been there for you, I've never once stopped being in love with you and the worst part is YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN AND I'VE NEVER ONCE KNOWN YOUR TRUE FEELINGS BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS LIE TO ME."

"Sakura"

"Shut up! I hate it, I hate how much I care about you. I love you so much it makes my chest hurt when I look at you. Why do you keep doing this to me? Is it because you know I'll never betray you? That I'll always be there? I mean it does make sense I have stayed in love with you for this long haven't I?!"

She finally grew silent, her hands at balled into fists. Her fingernails dug into her palms so hard she could feel a sharp pain in her hand and the warm trickle of blood. She was shaking, and her mouth had slanted into an angry growl.

Sasuke hid his eyes with his hair, taking in all her words carefully. He had always known. He knew everything she had said, but hearing it out loud made it far too real. It made his legs shake.

"Before I left..Before I left the village when we were young, I thought I could choose a different path. A path with Naruto as my friend, my comrade that I'd compete with. And Kakashi..I saw him as almost a..a father figure. He looked after me, challenged me. And Sakura..I thought I could have a life where I could be with you. But Itachi..at the time I was blinded. I needed power, and that is what I chose. What I sought out. That is why I treated you that way. Sakura you were too pure. You couldn't follow me into the path of darkness I chose for myself. So I had to cut you off. Completely and permanently."

"Permanantly…So even now.." Sakura's anger was long gone. And tears were threatening her again. Her eyes stung and throbbed as she fought them back.

"No. That's not what I'm saying."

"Sasuke..you're not making any sense."

"You filled my loneliness Sakura. The person that first gave me the feeling of being truly loved after the massacre, was you."

"Then what am I your mother figure now.." Sakura's distaste was obvious, she scowled.

"Would I have done what I did, to a mother figure?"

Sasuke's words struck her quickly, and gave her a deep blush.

"I..I guess not."

He didn't answer, he was obviously not going to explain things to her any further.

"Sasuke..why did you stop last night? And all the times before?"

"You deserved answers."

"Then why didn't you say all this to me sooner?!"

"I..I don't have an answer for that." Sasuke was being unbearably honest. He didn't have an answer for her. He doesn't know what stopped him all those times. Was it fear? Fear he couldn't give her the life she deserved, and feared if he could..he would lose it.

Sakura caught a breeze of fresh cool morning air again and shivered. She hoped Sasuke had not noticed his shirt catch the breeze and fly up, exposing her already too revealing underwear. He did.

Sasuke quickly looked away, a soft blush playing at his cheeks.

"Let's go, you're freezing."

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again "Okay"

Sasuke sighed audibly and walked near her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sasuke stop my-I mean your shirt is coming up! Put me down I can walk just fine!"

"It'll be quicker if I teleport. Don't hold your breath"

"Wha—AHHHH!"

Before Sakura could finish blinking, they were at the same part of the woods they had all changed into their alias uniforms before the mission truly began. Kakashi and Sai were already there waiting. Kakashi was neatly perched against a tree reading his makeout paradise. If he noticed them, he didn't show it.

"Wow, ugly, you're even more atrocious than usual this morning."

Sasuke had gently placed Sakura's frozen body on the ground upright. She was still in shock, her hair blown in all sorts of ways. Sasuke slowly fixed the shoulder of his shirt that was dropping down her arm. Kakashi noticed this small exchange, and also noticed the solace in Sasuke's eyes. He smiled at himself.

"Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?"

"So, did you commence in intercourse?" Sai butted in.

Sasuke and Sakura's faces both turned white and harmonically answered frantically "No why?!"

Sai tilted his head questioningly. "I though the whole point of this mission was for Sakura to commence in some sort of penetration with the mob head."

Sasuke and Sakura both drew a sigh of relief. "No, no it never had to come to that." Sakura answered.

"Good to hear, Naruto will be glad." Kakashi shut his book, and stood up to leave.

"Why would Naruto be glad?" Sakura asked him

"Oh he just will be" Kakashi flashed her a smile and both she and Sasuke exchanged questioning glares. They weren't buying their sensei's bullshit.

"Alright gang, let's head back. I'm going to catch hell for this, we're already a day late."

Back at the Hokage's mansion, Naruto had exchanged odd grins with Kakashi and was constantly smiling widely at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke, obviously annoyed, opted out by leaving early to get some much needed sleep. Sakura finally headed home herself, but sleeping in her bed alone that night just wasn't the same.

The next day, Sakura had been drug into Ino's flower shop while she was walking down the buy village street to grab some much needed groceries for her lonely apartment. Ino had noticed her odd gazes off into nothing and her sad disposition. She figured it was Sasuke, he was the only one that could control her emotions like that. Without hammering Sakura with questions about what was wrong, she suggested something more rehabilitating.

"Hey, how about you and I hit up a hot spring this afternoon huh?" Ino smiled down at her friend

Sakura mirrored her smile, "Sure, Ino. That sounds great"

"Ahhh Oh my this feels incredible" Ino and Sakura had taken full advantage of the empty women's side of the hot spring.

Sakura didn't share her enjoyment, she idly sat in the hot water with a folded towel on her head. She stared at the water, but all she could see was Sasuke's onyx eyes staring back up at her and then dissipating in the boiling foggy water.

Ino noticed. "Sakura..what happened on you guys' mission?"

"Huh? What?"

"Geez Sakura..Something really twisted must have happened that's got you acting this way."

"It's just..I don't think I have a future Ino. Or at least not the future I thought I would have."

"Youre' talking about a future with Sasuke, right?"

Sakuras cheeks turned pink and she dipped herself deeper into the water where her chin made rippled when she spoke.

"I can't read him anymore..I feel like..like he's just toying with me."

"Sakura I really don't think that's what he's doing. You and I both know Sasuke and couldn't give a crap about whether someone likes him or not. If you're asking me, I'd say he's just trying to figure it out. Think about it, this time two years ago he was pretending to hate you and making you miserable. He probably has no idea where to go to from here."

"Yeah Ino..you're right."

"I've had enough of this depression stuff. It's ruining my bath, c'mon Sakura." I now got out of the spring and wrapped herself up in her towel. And suddenly froze.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT TO LOCK UP THE STORE. SAI, MY MOM, THEY'RE GOING TO FREAKING KILL ME GOTTA GO SAKURA YOU KNOW YOUR WAY OUT RIGHT? OKAY GOOD."

With a blond flash, Ino was out of sight. Sakura sighed audibly and started getting out of the hot spring as well. She leaned over slowly to pick up her towel. Sasuke clouded her thoughts, she couldn't even enjoy a day out with her best friend. Sakura picked up her towel, but heard a throat being cleared in front of her before she could wrap up in it.

She glanced up at the tall figure before her, that was anything but female. And then her emerald eyes met onyx.

"Hey Sasuke you went the wrong way that's the chick's side-What? Sakura!" Naruto had walked up behind Sasuke's extremely surprised form. His expression of pure shock still hadn't escaped him.

Naruto leaned on Sasuke's bare shoulder. "Wow Sakura, you really filled out-OWW!"

"GET OUT!" Sakura started everything she could get her hands on at the boys, she was mortified. This was the second time Sasuke had seen her naked, and she hated the way just the thought of him being so close to her nude form made her stomach twist in knots. Once on their own gender's side, Naruto was rubbing on his bruising and throbbing head.

"Why the hell does she have to be so mean I was even complimenting her. Huh?"

Naruto couldn't help but notice the obvious blush still plastered on Sasuke's face. His initial shock was still written all over him. He had seen her nude before, but that was either in a horrible circumstance or in the dim light of a cave. Not out in the open like that. Not in complete sight where nothing was hidden from her gaze. He felt a strange feeling in his gut. One extremely similar to that in the cave. He couldn't hold on anymore. He had snapped.

Sakura attempted to wipe off the blush from her face. She stalked to the women's locker room and began searching for her clothes. She heard soft footsteps behind her. She drew a kunai from the fold of her clothes and held her towel around her tight.

"Step any closer and you'll regret it."

"Really? I doubt that."

"Sasuke!?" Her blush fought back for a presence on her face. "D-Did you forget something?"

"As a matter of fact" He stepped forward, towards her. His eyes hidden by the shadows of his bangs, a smirk played on his cheeks.

"Sasuke?.."

He closed the distance between them, and reached for a strand of her hair.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. For everything. Can you forgive me?"

"You know the answer to that..Sasuke."

"That's all I needed to know." His fingers slowly began tracing her collarbone, towards the top of her towel. A commotion started outside the bathhouse. Someone was causing a panic.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We know these pieces of shit ninja are those of the leaf. They killed our young lord!" Sakura recognized the guard's voice. Somehow they had figured out their true identities, and now they were out for blood.

"This way" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and thrusted her into a towel closet. It wasn't meant for human bodies, so once the two were inside neither could breathe without the other feeling it.

Sakura forgot about the Iron shinobi. She forgot about people out for her death. All that filled her mind now was Sasuke's nude upper body pressed onto hers, making her breasts almost come out of the wrapped towel.

"Sasuke what are we-" He clamped his hand over her mouth, listening to the angry shinobi talking outside.

She couldn't help the way she felt about him. And she couldn't help but to wonder what exactly he was intending to do before the commotion.

She slowly pressed her fingers to his chest, trailing his pectorals and collar bone. Sasuke's eyes found hers, his hand still firmly clamped on her mouth.

She trailed down his pecs, to his abs, and the V of his pelvis. His hand grabbed hers instinctively.

His hand drew from her mouth, "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"The same thing you were before those ninja came." She trailed the same path she took before with her free hand. "I'm right, aren't I?"

How could she be like this? One minute she's throwing things at him for accidentally seeing her and now she's practically throwing herself at him.

"You really want to know what I was going to do?"

"What?"

Before she could get her words out, he laced his fingers in her towel and ripped it. A shower of white cloth littered the small closet and laid in their hair.

"Sasuke what are you thinking!-mmm"

Sasuke knew she'd be loud, and if she continued they'd be found out for sure. He clamped his hand over her mouth again, this time with different intentions.

"Sorry, just a precaution. I already know how loud you can get, Sakura."

At first, she'd think he was speaking of how loud she was speaking. But what he did while he was speaking..made her think otherwise.

As he was talking, he had leaned in close towards her left ear and found his fingers brushing delicately between her thighs. Sakura made faint noises through his palm, which didn't hide the intense blushing. The light in the room was dim, the only light coming through the cracks in the door frame form the locker room.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, he could hear it.

"I've been wanting to get you alone again..ever since we got back to the village, Sakura."

"Mmmmmm" Her eyes rolled back into her head, and everything went black.


End file.
